Pedazo de Luna
by ErreDeRojas
Summary: Post- Guerra. Severus Snape logra salvarse de la mordedura con ayuda de Hermione y tras verse libre de todo decide comenzar una nueva vida al punto de cambiar casi por completo. Empieza cierta atracción entre ellos pero su trato empieza con el pie izquierdo. sera que tienen futuro? o simplemente no pasaran la pruebas que se les imponen?. Pasen y descubranlo ;)
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de la Reina Rowling solo la trama, para este prólogo usé diálogos del propio séptimo libro, para tratarlo de hacerlo… mmm… más realista xD.

Es mi primera historia larga, espero que les guste y cualquier crítica escríbanla .

Prólogo

2 de mayo de 1998

Horas antes de la guerra mágica

» ¡Demonios! Ya no estoy para esos trotes... El chico Potter por ahí desaparecido, los Carrow en el colegio torturando prácticamente a todos los alumnos, bueno no todos, las serpientes también contribuyen a las torturas muy a pesar de mi decepción; los profesores en mi contra, y no es para menos…

Debo buscar al chico, decirle la verdad acerca de que era el séptimo Horrocrux; que acepte que tiene que sacrificarse… ¿pero como decircelo? Que tal... Hey Potter Te haz salvado de Voldemort durante 7 años ¿pero adivina que? ¡Te toca morir para destruirlo de una vez por todas!; si claro…

Maldito Dumbledore por ponerme en esta situación, la principal razón por la que hubiera decidido ayudar a Potter es porque es el hijo de Lily, durante años lo protegí como pude y viene el vejete de Dumbledore y me dice que el chico debe morir. Todo este trabajo para nada.

¿Que seria de mi vida si hubiese declarado mi amor a Lily o más interesante todavia, si nunca me hubiese enamorado de ella o simplemente superarla y seguir adelante con mi vida?

-Basta Severus deja de pensar estupideces!- Muchas preguntas imposibles de contestar. Ademas no es el momento, no hay tiempo ahorita para sentimentalismos«

Terminando mi monólogo mental decidí encaminarme hacia las afueras del castillo, iria buscar al chico de una u otra manera; a las puertas de mi despacho sentí un repentino ardor en el brazo izquierdo -mierda!, me cago en Merlín!- sabia lo que significaba eso, el psicópata de "Mi Señor" nos ordeno a todos sus seguidores que lo llamaramos exclusivamente cuando hubiesen dado con el paradero de Potter, El chico debe estar dentro de Hogwarts, uno de los dos imbéciles de los Carrow lo ha encontrado. Pero... ¿y el inútil de Weasley y la sabelotodo de Granger donde están? ¡Merlín! Que no estén en peligro. –te estas poniendo sentimental Severus – ¿a quien engaño? el bienestar del jodido trío me tiene preocupado. Ahora mas que nunca tengo que ir a buscarlos.

¡Ya había recorrido de abajo hacia arriba el castillo y nada! -¿donde estarán metidos?...mmm... ¡bingo!- me dirigí hacia la torre de Ravenclaw. El Señor Tenebroso dijo que Potter trataría de entrar allí. ¿Como no me había acordado antes?

Caminé con sigilo y 2 pisos abajo de donde estaba la Torre, sentí que alguien andaba allí. Y efectivamente no me equivocaba, era la profesora de transformaciones. Me escondí detrás de una armadura espectante y de repente la voz de Minerva se escuchó cuando pregunto quien estaba por allí.-Genial- pensé con sarcasmo.

— Soy yo. ¿Dónde están los Carrow?—Pregunte silenciosamente

—Donde usted les dijo que estuvieran, me imagino, Severus —dijo la Profesora McGonagall.

Cambiamos un par palabras mas y yo solo contesté automáticamente… claramente estoy más concentrado en encontrar Potter y juro que anda por aquí.

¿Haz visto a Harry Potter, Minerva? Pregunte finalmente.

La pregunta al parecer enojo a la profesora de transformaciones porque lo que ocurrió enseguida fue un duelo entre ambos, yo solo repelía los hechizos, por nada seria capaz de atacarla, ella tiene sus razones de pelear a fuego y espada a favor del favorito de Griffindor y a pesar de todo yo sigo siendo un Caballero.

Minerva me lanzo un hechizo con fuego- ¡mierda! ¿Esta mujer no se queda quieta?- pensé irritado; mientras me resguardaba, escuché a Filius y a Pomona- ¡Mil veces mierda! Ahora si me jodí, tendré que librarme de esta y buscar a Potter en otro momento, estos cabrones no me dejaran en paz -corrí al aula que tenia mas cerca y haciendo un movimiento de cuerpo me transforme en una neblina negra y salí por la ventana rompiéndola a mi camino.-aun tengo mis trucos bajo la manga-pense con un deje de orgullo.

¡Se sentía genial! Haber destruido la copa, uno de los horrocruxes, me sentía eufórica! Vengo de la cámara de los secretos junto con Ron e íbamos en busca de Harry, pero todo ese revoloteo de gente no nos ayuda. Donde estarán los Carrow? O mas importante, Snape? No se supone que ellos tres tenian el colegio controlado?

Minutos después encontramos a Harry… nos informo de los últimos acontecimientos sobre la batalla en plena acción cuando:

- ¡Espera un momento! – Dijo Ron bruscamente - ¡Nos olvidamos de alguien!

- ¿Quién? – pregunté alarmada.

- Los elfos domésticos, deben estar aún en las cocinas, ¿no es así?

- ¿Quieres decir que deberíamos ponerlos a pelear? – preguntó Harry.

- No- dijo Ron seriamente -, quiero decir que deberíamos sacarlos de aquí. No queremos más Dobbies, ¿o sí? No podemos ordenarles que mueran por nosotros –

Sentí que mi pecho se inflaba de Orgullo, increíble que Ron dijera eso… Si no fuera porque lo había superado le estuviera estampando un beso, Gracias a Merlín que ese romance había pasado.

-Ahhg ¿donde demonios están esos tres metidos?!- seguía buscando a Potter, Weasly y a Granger; ya vi como Voldemort protegía a Nagini, ¡ya es cosa de vida o muerte los encontraré porque si!

Cuando seguía en plena búsqueda Lucius se me acercó corriendo y sin aliento

-Severus!, Severus!.. Haz visto a Draco? ¡Dime que si por favor!

-¿Que pasa ahora Lucius? No, no lo eh visto- perfecto! Ahora también Draco esta desaparecido- pensé furioso.

-¡Joder, Lo estoy buscando como loco! Vengo de hablar con el Señor tenebroso, y me ha mandado a llamarte.

Ok. Admito que me sentí más inquieto de lo que estaba.

-Me ha dicho que tiene un trabajo que solo tu podías hacer, tenia la asquerosa serpiente protegida de nuevo; lo vi ansioso y jugando con la jodida varita- continuo Lucius.

Ya imaginaba que eso llegaría, el psicópata de Voldemort había descubierto como funcionaba la varita.

Inconsciente pasé mi mano por los bolsillos de mi capa y apreté varios objetos pequeños. Iría ver al jodido Voldemort y después Merlín sabe como pero encontraría a Potter.

Y aquí estamos… Harry, Ron y yo en el pasadizo de la Casa de los Gritos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, increíblemente a solo metros de Lord Voldemort y de Severus Snape.

Admito que estaba a la expectativa y nerviosa; cuando reconocí la voz de Snape mi corazón empezó a latir de manera extraña. Tanto años defendiéndolo de los insultos de Harry y Ron, de aprender de manera excelente gracias a él, de tenerle cierta estima a pesar que había sido el peor de los cabrones conmigo. No lo odiaba como Harry o todo el mundo, solo… solo sentía decepción.

Algo me saca de mis pensamientos- ¿pero que co…? ¡Harry ven! ¿a donde vas? el tonto de Harry habia salido del escondite-perfecto!-le iba a reclamar el haberse expuesto asi, pero lo que vi me dejo totalmente pretrificada: Snape, mi profesor estaba tendido en el piso moribundo a solo pasos de nosotros con el cuello ensangrentado, al parecer Voldemort mando a su asquerosa serpiente a hacer el trabajo sucio por el.

» ¡Demonios, Me cago mil veces en Merlin y los cuatro fundadores!- Como duele la maldita herida en el cuello, si tan solo llegara a alcanzar en mi bolsillo y agarrar la pócima, el condenado veneno me tiene prácticamente paralizado«.

Siento unas presencias a mi lado… imposible, debo estar delirando... Potter?.. Granger? Como se supone que llegaron hasta aca? concentrate en la pócima Severus, la pócima.

Trato de hablar pero no puedo; al fin agarro lo que hay en mi bolsillo e intento alzarlo.

Cuando lo vi en esas condiciones se me erizo la piel… Ver al profesor que siempre se mostraba orgulloso e imponente, en ese estado… Realmente me sinti mal y a pesar de todo lo que hizo era una persona, una persona que admiraba, un gran hechizero; simplemente no podia dejarlo morir, no queria, pero se que no va a ser tan facil, el veneno es mortal si no se actuaba rapido.

Me fijo que Snape trataba de alcanzar algo que estaba en su bolsillo y rapidamente dirigí mi mano a la túnica del profesor sacando de alli dos objetos: un vial con una sustancia gaseosa plateada y azul que distinguí rapidamente como unos recuerdos tambien habia una poción cuya etiqueta tenía el nombre de "antídoto"

Levante mi vista hacia Harry y estaba en shock, imagine que le sucedió igual que a mi, pose mis ojos en Snape y luego en la poción alternando la vista, él casi desmayado volteo y me miro significativamente y ahí fue que entendí. Rápidamente por impulso lo acuné en mis brazos mientras trataba de abrír el frasco, cuando pude finalmente se lo dí a beber.

-Vamos profesor ayudeme, abra más la boca… Eso si, asi es.

El hizo una mueca de Dolor despues de ingerirla y en un sonido terrible salio su voz:

-lle... Llevalas al... Pen… Pensadero... Po-Potter- dicho esto de desmayo.

Yo que aun lo sostenia me preocupe mas de lo que estaba, aparte no entendi al principio lo que quiso decir con los de llevar algo al pensadero pero observe el vial y entendi enseguida. Por algua razon ahorita me costaba razonar rapidamente.

-Harry los recuerdos! Llévatelas al pensadero de Dumbledore no hay tiempo que perder!- dije entregandole el vial a Harry que se paro mecánicamente; observando el frasquito dijo:

-Nos vemos en un rato, me alcanzas con Ron- por la manera en que habló me di cuenta que el pobre seguia sin creer lo que pasaba.

-Hermione, ¿esta muerto?-pregunto Ron de repente un tanto incomodo.

-no, no lo esta... -sentí que el estomago me dió un vuelco de solo pensarlo- Solo esta desmayado, la poción logro parar el envenenamiento pero la herida sigue abierta- me quité la túnica y la doble tipo almohada, deposité a Snape en ella mientras agarraba mi varita y apuntaba al cuello del profesor.

Ron observo como el sangrado paraba y medio cerraba la herida.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer, tienen que atenderlo, ha perdido mucha sangre y puede morir si pierde mas-. Dije mirando al profesor preocupada.

-¿Crees que aguante, Mientras la batalla no termina?-

-Espero que si- empecé a limpiar más la herida, quite los rastro de manchas de sangre, busqué en mi pequeño bolso el dictamo y lo apliqué a su cuello.

Ron se paro y se dirigía al túnel-ven Hermione apúrate este sitio me pone nervioso-

Me incliné un poco hacia Snape y agarrando una de sus manos dije bajito- vamos profesor, usted puede, solo aguante-

En el aire se respiraba paz, hace minutos Harry había derrotado a Voldemort y sus seguidores o habían muerto o habían escapado.

Observé a todos en el Gran comedor recuperándose. Harry Increíblemente había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina por segunda vez. Sonreí al recordar el rostro de cólera de Voldemort al ver al Niño-que-vivió-por-segunda-vez.

Harry lo derroto sin miedo, valientemente diciéndole sus verdades en su cara. Vaya si que se puso peor cuando Harry le grito que el que él pensaba que era su mas fiel seguidor resulto ser un espía a favor de Dumbledore, el hombre cuya valentía los ayudo a derrotar a Voldemort.

Eso me impactó grandemente, enterarme de la verdad sobre Snape, admito que senti una extraña felicidad.

-Snape…- susurro por lo bajo.

-Harry, Snape!- tenemos que ir a verlo!

-¿De…De que hablas? ¿Entonces si logro sobrevivir?- pregunto Harry asombrado.

-No lo sabemos, Ron y yo lo dejamos desmayado, le aplique ciertos hechizos a ver si sobrevivía-

-Pues... ¿Donde esta?- pregunto Harry

-¡Aún en la casa de los gritos vamos!-

Salimos los 3 corriendo lo más rápido posible, Harry porque esperaba que el hombre mas valiente que había conocido estuviera vivo, Ron mas por solemnidad y solidaridad y yo... por un raro sentimiento no lo quería ver muerto.

Llegamos en menos de 10 min. Y lo encontramos aún tendido en el suelo pero sentado y desmayado, Respiraba dificultosamente y estaba pálido.

Me acerque a él ya que los otros dos no movian ni un dedo; le tomé el pulso, aún respiraba pero tenemos que actuar rápido

-Profesor, profe.. Snape!

Me sentía mareado, con nauseas y me dolía todo el cuerpo, hace rato que me había acomodado en el suelo, habia logrado sentarme, y me estaba costando a montones respirar... Lo ultimo que recordaba era: Potter, antídoto, recuerdos y Granger. Y como si la hubiese invocado, escuché su voz distante:

-Profe… Snape... Me escucha? lo vamos a llevar a Hogwarts para que se recupere... Manténgase fuerte…- terminando escuchar cerré los ojos dejando a su paso todo absolutamente negro-.

Bien… aquí ya vemos ciertas actitudes pero aun no hay esa atracción que deseamos jeje… espero carga el primer cap. En el transcurso de la semana, para aprovechar que me queda una gloriosa semana de vacaciones. Saludos y besos!


	2. Recuperacion Aclaraciones, Repercusiones

**Hola holaa! De nuevo yo por aquí **** para actualizar un capítulo más de este fic, que lo hago con mucho cariño. Gracias a todas que dejaron Reviews y también quienes lo pusieron en sus favoritos. Me dan muchísimo animo! Bien no había podido actualizar porque bueno ha pasado de todo un poco me mude, comencé a estudiar mi ultimo año y ando full de tareas y con lo del proyecto final D: pero poco a poco ;) **

**Ahora… ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es propiedad de nuestra querida J.K Rowling, solo la historia es mía y bueno lo hago por diversión. **

**Espero les guste, ahora a leer! **

**Recuperación, Aclaraciones y Repercusiones.**

23 de Mayo de 1998

*El Mundo Mágico Se levanta y Sigue Adelante*

»Tres, tres largas semanas han pasado desde aquel trágico pero a la vez gran día de la batalla de Hogwarts. El habernos librado de Lord Voldemort definitivamente ya no es la utopía de muchos. Desde ese día lo que hay en el mundo mágico es una inmensa celebración ya que Harry Potter, El-niño-que-vivió- derroto a quien-ustedes-ya-saben por segunda vez!

Es horrible saber que hubo muchos caídos de aquella pelea, alumnos, aurores, criaturas mágicas y demás pero hablo por todos al decir que están en nuestros corazones; fueron héroes que lucharon hasta el final y aun recordamos el hermoso funeral que se realizo dos días posteriores de la batalla. Los que tuvieron la suerte de sobrevivir están aun recuperándose y otros luchando por su vida.

San Mungo, hospital que se vio en un ajetreo inmenso aquel día; sanadores, medimagos y voluntarios dando el todo por el todo para salvar la vida de quienes lucharon aquel memorable día. Hicieron su papel de manera extraordinaria dando ejemplo de los talentosos e ingeniosos que podemos ser y cabe destacar que la rendición no estaba en sus mentes ese día.

Otro de los protagonistas de esta historia es Hogwarts El colegio de Magia y Hechicería, que quedo en ruinas luego de ser el campo de batalla, quedo en deplorables condiciones pero la reconstrucción ya esta en marcha desde hace 2 semanas; empezaron a restaurarlos y en un par de días estará listo. (No descartamos la idea de que habrá celebración para la reinauguración).

Buenas Nuevas es lo que se escucha, así que continuemos luchando y sacando fuerzas porque podemos constatar que el Oscuro se ha ido definitivamente, aun queda algunas escorias no lo negaremos pero confiaremos esa tarea a los aurores capacitados de nuestra comunidad.

Sigamos adelante Mundo Mágico! Que gracias a Dios y a Merlín podemos ver el hermoso futuro que se nos ofrece«

Patrick Grand. Editor

Diario El Profeta

* * *

Una gran algarabía residía en San Mungo, debido a que uno de los grandes héroes de la batalla, había despertado de un coma del que se encontraba desde que fue ingresado aquel 3 de mayo.

Fotógrafos de los diarios y revistas mágicos mas importantes de toda Europa trataban a través de todos los medios posibles entrar y obtener la primicia de tal suceso. Pero… ¿porque tanto escándalo? Ah si, el que había despertado era nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape. La noticia que el exmortífago había despertado se regó como pólvora y curiosos de todos lados se acercaban al hospital.

Y es que después de que el-niño-que-vivió declaró su inocencia, el mundo mágico quedo en shock, algunos habían declarado su apoyo a su favor pero los escépticos no creerían tan fácil, esperaban que se le dictara un juicio y que este dictaminara su inocencia o culpabilidad.

Todo este alboroto se desarrollaba en las puertas del Hospital, y el protagonista en ese momento estaba en pabellón.

»¡Increíble! había despertado hace horas apenas y ya había causado revuelo. ¿Cómo sabia eso? Pues los medimagos que estaban a su cargo se lo dijeron, luego le informaron acerca de su estado de salud, afortunadamente el antídoto detuvo el veneno y también gracias a la actuación pronta de Granger pudo sobrevivir.

Debía admitir que la osadía de Granger le había sorprendido, el atreverse a salvarlo aún sin saber su inocencia. –Bah, generosidad Griffindor- pensó para si.«

Mientras Snape se mantenía en la habitación junto con tres medimagos distintos chequeándolo, un grupo de personas se mantenía en la sala de espera. Llevaban ahí esperando horas, ya que a ninguno le habían permitido entrar a verlo. Estaban ansiosos por hablar con el; toda la Orden del Fénix estaba ahí junto con nada mas y nada menos que con Draco Malfoy, (el chico había hecho las pases con todos después de la muerte de Lord Voldemort).

Todos estaban hablando cuando de repente un medimago bajito se acerco a ellos.

-Buenas noches Señores, jóvenes- dijo haciendo un leve inclinación –El señor Snape ya esta mejor, algo delicado para hablar pero se esta recuperando, también algo desorientado a causa de las 3 semanas en estado de coma, pero esta al tanto solo de algunas cosas, ¿me podrían decir quienes de ustedes es familiar?

-Bueno… disculpe pero ninguno es familiar, solo somos los mas allegado a él- Respondió Harry Potter.

-De hecho… yo si lo soy, él es mi padrino- intervino Draco para sorpresa de los demás con algo de timidez.

-¿Es en serio?- le pregunto Hermione sorprendida al rubio en un susurro. Ya a nadie le extrañaba su cercanía, ya que durante las tres semanas que habían transcurrido se había cogido confianza.

Draco solo le limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien, el Sr. Snape ya puede recibir visitas pero un mínimo de 3 personas a la vez así que ud. Por ser familiar será uno de los primeros, ya sabe en que habitación se encuentra, vaya con dos acompañantes- y diciendo esto último se despidió el singular medimago.

-Draco si no es mucho pedir, quisiera ir contigo para ver como esta y hablar con él- dijo McGonagall con una mirada suave.

-Claro profesora, por mi no hay problema, Herms quisiera que me acompañaras tu también- dijo el chico casi de forma suplicante.

-¿Yo? Ah... si claro. Andando entonces.- respondió la castaña sorprendida por la petición de Draco, sabia que habían formado una buena amistad pero esto le confirmaba que para el rubio era verdaderamente importante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Unos golpes resonaron en la puerta de su habitación- Adelante- respondió, y rogando que no fueran los imbéciles de los medimagos de nuevo.

-Severus?- entro preguntando Draco y enseguida se dirigió a la camilla con los brazos extendidos.

El profesor se alivio y alegró de ver que fuera su ahijado –Draco, que… haces aquí?- pregunto respondiendo al abrazo.

-Vinimos a verte claro esta!

Snape le dirigió una mirada interrogativa- ¿vinimos?-

Pero antes que Draco le respondiera la profesora McGonagall ya se encontraba en la puerta mirando al profesor de manera alegre pero expectante y tras ella, Snape pudo divisar a Granger.

-Minerva… Granger- solo eso salió de su boca, la verdad no esperaba que ninguna se acercara por ahí, al menos no en seguida que lo dejaran recibir visitas.

-Severus… ¿Como estas?- Pregunto acercándose.

-Despierto- respondió con una ceja alzada.

La profesora se sentía fatal por haber tachado a Snape de cobarde pero también sabia que ni él ni Albus habían tenido la decencia de contarle acerca de su detestable plan.

-Me alegro Severus… créeme que me alegro- respondió algo tensa aún.

-¿Aún después de tratar de matarme en ese duelo?

-De haber querido matarte lo hubiese hecho Severus- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Snape sonrió de lado

–No Minerva...de yo no haber conjurado puros hechizos escudo y no contra atacarte la muerta hubieses sido tu- termino de decir ensanchando su sonrisa, pero esta no era de malicia sino de tranquilidad, de añoranza ya que para el había pasado una eternidad desde aquel día. Esto hizo que McGonagall se relajara, sabia que ambos habían cometido errores, y ambos querían dejar el pasado pisado.

La castaña observaba como su profesor estaba mucho mejor que la ultima vez que lo vio cuando lo dejo hecho nada después de haberlo llevado a San Mungo, tenia una tez con algo mas de color que de antes, poseía una venda de bajo de la bata de hospital que le cubría el cuello y parte de su pecho, se veía algo mas delgado pero no era nada que una buena dieta no pudiera curar.

-Herms- le dijo Draco a su lado y sacándola de sus pensamientos- no piensas ir a saludar a Severus?

-En un rato Draco, él y McGonagall necesitan ponerse al día- respondió Hermione observando como Minerva tenia una sonrisa maternal y Snape hablaba algo pausado pero tranquilamente.

-Mi padrino si que es de admirar, mira tu, sobrevivir a nada mas y nada menos que a la mugrosa serpiente-.

-Tu padrino… -dijo la castaña pensativa y volteando a verlo- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?

-Cuando llegara el momento Herms y el momento fue hoy- dijo Draco sonriendo levemente.

Hermione solo puso los ojos en blanco y volteó la mirada a sus profesores

–Ah por cierto… Snape sobrevivió en parte porque yo lo ayudé; modestia aparte pero es así.- dijo ella con otra sonrisa al ver la cara que ponía el chico.

Cuando Hermione lo supo oportuno decidió acercarse a su profesor.

-Hola profesor… ¿Como... Como se siente?- pregunto algo nerviosa, la ultima vez que estuvo con él habia sido entre ayudandolo en la Casa de los Gritos y llevandloo hasta San Mungo; no sabia realmente si el la seguiría tratando indiferente.

Snape solo levanto una ceja y respondió

–Mejor Granger- a él le hacia gracia ver a Hermione nerviosa.

La castaña iba a decir algo cuando de repente la profesora McGonagall tocó el peor tema que se pudo haber ocurrido...

-Hermione linda, quisiera hacerte una pregunta. ¿Cómo fue exactamente que ayudaste al profesor Snape en la casa de los gritos? Muchos dijeron que lo habías salvado, pero muero de la curiosidad por saber como exactamente.

»Merlín! Esta mujer no podía preguntar otra cosa que no fuera eso? calma Herms, responde tranquila... Con tal, el profesor no va hacerte nada por hacerlo, o si?«

-Bu.. Bueno Eh… -Hermione, en medio de sus pensamientos se había quedado sin saber que decir, cosa para nada propia en ella.

-¿Que pasa Granger? ¿Por fin ah llegado el día en que se ha quedado sin habla?- preguntó Snape divertido que para ese momento estaba atento a la respuesta de Hermione, aunque eso nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco y se maldijo a si misma por no haber respondido como había querido sino que se paralizó -tonta- se dijo. Decidió ignorar el comentario del profesor y dirigió su mirada hacia McGonagall.

-Solo utilice hechizos para detener el sangrado, otro para limpiar y detectar el área afectada y por último aplique algo de Díctamo profesora- dijo Hermione rápidamente, como si estuviera en medio de un interrogatorio de clases.

-Solo eso Hermione?- pregunto la profesora con curiosidad.

-Por supuesto que no solo eso Minerva- ante la mirada de duda de la profesora, Snape prosiguió -yo tenia en mi poder un antídoto que detenía el veneno, admito que si, Granger, el cerebro del trío dorado me ayudo a ingerirla pero creo que es innecesario decir que fue ella la que me salvo la vida, como muchos comentan.-

Después de que Snape pronunciara esas palabras McGonagall tenia una expresión indescifrable, Draco estaba a solo pasos de ellos observando la escena muy quieto y Hermione solo se dedico a levantar una ceja muy, muy parecido al "estilo Snape"; y no sabia de donde pero el coraje Griffindor salio a flote.

-Vera profesor- empezó ella como si fuera a dar un discurso memorable -la profesora McGonagall me pregunto como fue que lo ayudé, mas no como usted se salvó, tengo entendido que la mayoría de las personas incluida la profesora saben lo del antídoto pero ella no sabe lo que hice exactamente.

-Lo que hizo no fue nada del otro mundo, hasta el incompetente de Longbotton lo podría haber hecho- refutó Snape con una risa algo burlona.

- Por supuesto profesor, nadie lo niega, pero para su desgracia la que estaba ahí, en ese momento era yo. Su antídoto es excelente, propio de usted claro, pero temo decirle que si yo no hubiese parado el sangrado usted no hubiese muerto envenado sino desangrado-.

Snape para ese momento cambio su expresión divertida que había mantenido y se dedico a mirarla amenazadoramente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Draco que no le gustaba para nada como iba la situación decidió intervenir para aligerar la tensión.

-Entonces padrino, cuando sales de alta?- pregunto con una sonrisa y acercándose a la camilla.

-En 2 días Draco- respondió Snape mientras seguía mirando a Hermione pero después aparto la mirada hacia su ahijado.

-Excelente! Donde te quedaras? Me imagino que no será en Spinner's-end.

Severus que no había pensado eso, medito unos segundos -luego hablaremos de eso-respondió finalmente.

Hermione sabia que habia logrado ganarle la discusión a su profesor; se comprendida cuando McGonagall se le acerco para susurrarle por debajo un -Desearía tener una cámara para tomarle una foto a esa expresión- y luego le guiño el ojo.

Draco iba a proponer salir para que los demás tuvieran la oportunidad de verlo también cuando unos golpes en la puerta llamo la atención de todos, Hermione que estaba mas cerca de la puerta la abrió y alli en el umbral estaba parado Harry Potter.

-Harry que pasa?-

-Vinimos a ver al profesor- respondió el chico con obviedad en la cara.

-Quienes vinieron contigo?-

El niño-que-vivió iba a responder cuando todos los miembros restantes de la Orden se asomaron en toda la puerta con caras sonrientes.

La castaña volvió la mirada hacia los profesores y Draco, pudo observar que el rubio tenía una sonrisa y una expresión divertida, McGonagall asombrada con la boca algo abierta y Snape con los ojos mas abierto de lo normal y sus mejillas adquirieron un imperceptible tono rosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Como es que los dejaron pasar?- preguntó Hermione a Harry cerca de la puerta de la habitación eran los mas alejados puesto que los demás rodeaban la cama del profesor.

-No nos dejaron, nos desilusionamos y pasamos como si nada-

-Si nos encuentran a todos aquí metidos nos van a sacar con crucios créeme bromeo la chica mientras miraba la cara de su profesor, el pobre se veía muy incomodo pero trataba (Merlín sabe como) de mantenerse calmado y comportarse "amable".

»Severus cálmate! Mantente relajado, y trata de ser amable; en un rato se irán todos.. Verdad? Verdad!?«

-Oh Severus que dicha que estés aquí con nosotros de nuevo- decía Molly Weasley con una gran sonrisa y aire materno.

-Gracias Molly- respondió simplemente Snape y haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para no correrlos a todos de la habitación.

-Sabes, estaba pensando...-

»Ay no. « Pensó temeroso.

-Que como en dos días sales de alta, quisiera que te quedaras unos días en La Madriguera, allí están todos y seria una gran dicha si estuviéramos todos allá-

El profesor de pociones se había mantenido quieto, muy quieto mientras la matriarca Weasley hablaba, Draco que estaba a su lado, escucho la proposición y vio como su padrino estaba ya apunto de explotar y antes de que esa furia se desatara, decidió intervenir (por el bien de todos).

-Sra. Weasley muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento, estoy seguro que el profesor lo aprecia muchísimo esas ultimas palabras las dijo mirando a su padrino que lo veía con expresión de "si como no"- pero él se quedara en Malfoy Manor conmigo. Pensamos que es lo mejor dado que el necesita recuperarse del todo y estoy seguro que el lo prefiere hacer en un sitio mas tranquilo, cosa que en La Madriguera no es muy posible- Draco veía como la Sra. Weasley cambia su cara por un semblante de desilusión y el rubio continuo - usted entiende no?- soltó una sonrisa nerviosa y con sus ojos apunto a su padrino.

-Oh claro que si corazón, entiendo perfectamente, aun así, están invitados a ir cada vez que quieran- dijo Molly con mirada cariñosa.

A otro lado de la habitación, el trío Dorado se encontraba hablando junto con Ginny.

-Entonces, como sigue Fred?- pregunto Hermione.

-Mucho mejor Herms. Sale hoy mismo, papá tiene que ir por el junto con Charlie y llevarlo a casa.

-Genial, ahora si creo que ya estamos completos- dijo Harry.

-Completos para que compadre?- preguntó Ron.

-Es un decir... El profesor Snape y Fred estaban aqui metidos en San Mungo mientras todos estábamos en La Madriguera o aquí juntos. Ahora si estamos completo y podemos celebrar que los enfermos ya están sanados.

-Snape celebrando con nosotros? Eso si lo quiero ver, porque el murciélago saldrá de aquí directo a sus mazmorras, ya verán.

-Ron!- reprendieron todos a la vez.

-Que? A poco no digo la verdad?

-Pues en el pasado, hubiera coincidido contigo Ron, creo.. Pero ahora, no sé no creo que se conforme con sus "queridas" mazmorras, estoy segura que él apostaría a algo mucho mejor.

A este punto, todos se quedaron observando a Hermione de manera curiosa por esas palabras.

-¿Qué tengo monos en la cara? O que? No dije nada del otro mundo- dijo la castaña algo molesta.

Ginny soltó una pequeña risa –tranquila Herms-.

-Charlie, hijo ya es hora de buscar a tu hermano, que tal si vamos?

-Por supuesto, George vienes?

-Sabes que si, andando!

-Si van saliendo es mejor que nos vayamos todos, Severus necesita descanso- intervino Minerva.

-Creo que es lo mas conveniente, Severus cariño ya sabes puedes visitarnos cuando quieras- dijo la matriarca Weasley y el profesor solo asintió.

Todos se despedían del profesor e iban saliendo, Draco que era el último en irse junto con Hermione, observó que Kingsley se acercaba a la camilla. Parecía algo turbado.

-Quieres que nos quedemos padrino?- preguntó Draco observando al moreno.

Snape solo se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Severus, me alegra que estés mucho mejor, estaba esperando que estuvieras más tranquilo… veras… en el Ministerio ya nos estamos arreglando con la búsqueda de los fugitivos, arreglando todo el destrozo que dejaron el antiguo Ministro y los suyos…

-Ve al grano Kingsley, por favor.

-En fin, cada uno de ustedes tienen su lista de delitos y…

-Ustedes?- preguntó Snape algo tenso –acaso para ustedes sigo siendo otro maldito Mortífago?!

-Calmate Severus, por favor. Tú no eres un Mortífago, pero te recuerdo que tienes la muerte de Dumbledore en tu historial. El Ministerio te ha mandado una citación, se te tiene que hacer tu respectivo juicio específicamente en un mes.

Severus se había mantenido quieto escuchando a Kingsley pero de repente explotó

-Eso es estúpido! Yo no quise asesinar a Dumbledore porque se me vino en gana! El me lo ordeno, lo hice por el chico por Potter, por el bien de la misión!

-Cálmate Severus, por favor!- intervino Draco

-No Draco no me calmo! Carajo no lo entiendes? Los imbéciles del Ministerio me quieren mandar hacia Azkaban-

-Snape, cálmate. Nadie te quiere mandar a la prisión, pero entiende, solo Harry vio tus recuerdos mas no todo el Wizengamot, yo sé que tu eres inocente, sé que tienes pruebas, ve esto solo como algo protocolar para que el Ministerio te deje en paz.

Hermione se quedo pasmada viendo a su profesor, de un momento a otro Snape se encontraba sentado en la cama con los puños apretados y con unos ojos que irradiaban furia e impotencia y no lo juzgaba, entendía como se debería estar sintiendo.

-Profesor…- empezó a hablar Hermione. Snape no volteó a verla pero parecía estar escuchándola -Kingsley tiene razón, además es mejor salir de esto de una vez por todas, si decide ignorar la citación, a la larga será peor porque lo perseguirán y lo obligaran hacerlo de todos modos.

Snape seguía con la respiración algo agitada pero al parecer reconsidero las palabras de la castaña porque se calmó, pero solo un poco.

-Te voy a dejar esto aquí Snape- dijo Kingsley señalando un sobre y depositándolo en la mesita al lado de su cama –Es la citación. Yo me despido, nos vemos luego.

Draco y Hermione asintieron con la cabeza, Severus parecía estar meditando algo.

-Necesito que me dejen solo, quiero descansar- dijo Severus. La verdad estaba tenso y quería dormir, no estaba molesto con ninguno de los chicos aunque eso pareciera pero en serio necesitaba un descanso.

-Estará bien profesor?- preguntó la castaña.

-Si Granger, salgan por favor-

-Hey!- le llamó Draco por lo bajito a su padrino –Descansa, todo estará bien no estas solo además solo ve el lado positivo, después del estúpido juicio serás libre- y le guiño el ojo.

Severus solo asintió y espero que Draco y Granger salieran de la habitación, se recostó pensando las últimas palabras de Draco en la mente.

Cerró los ojos y trato de calmarse, había algo bueno de esa situación, solo tenia que mostrar su inocencia en el condenado juicio. Después seria libre.

-Libre…- vayas palabra mas anhelada. Estaba dispuesto a comenzar de cero.-Porque no?- se dijo a si mismo con una leve sonrisa.

**Continuara…**

**Reviews..? ;)**


	3. Ordenando prioridades

**Hola hola! Feliz navidad atrasado xD. Aquí les dejo otro cap. Gracias por los que dejaron Reviews y lo pusieron de favoritos de verdad me animan muchísimo a seguir. Ahora respuestas a Reviews**

**Mama Shmi****: El pobre creo que estuvo así dado que lo tenían con calmantes, no creo que siga así de tranquilo xD. Tranquila el juicio será corto mas no será todavía, tienen que pasar ciertas cosas en este mes antes del juicio.**

**To555**** : Me alegra que te gustara :) aquí sigo y aprovecharé que sigo libre para actualizar mas seguido ;)**

**Alexza Snape**** : hola! Pues si el pobre no sale de una D: pero primero lo primero, era necesario. Saludos!**

**YazminSnape****: Gracias por tu Review, espero actualizar mas seguido. Saludos!**

**Ahora a leer!**

Ordenando prioridades.

Los días restantes que Severus Snape estuvo en San Mungo pasaron rápidamente, el día posterior a cuando despertó La Orden regresó, ahí todos se enteraron del juicio que se le realizaría al profesor, inmediatamente todos le dieron su apoyo y le aseguraron que no lo dejarían solo, el ex mortífago, abrumado y algo molesto por tanta atención le había costado pero terminó aceptando. El día que le dieron de alta Draco lo había ido a buscar, algunos miembros de La Orden como McGonagall, el sr. Weasley, Hermione y Harry también fueron y es que salir del edificio no fue fácil varios fotógrafos trataron de acercárseles cosa que no lograron mas si tomaron unas cuantas fotos; a Snape le hirvió la sangre cuando vio a Rita Skeeter sabía que esa inescrupulosa bruja escribiría fatuidades sobre él pero eso le tenia sin cuidado, lo que verdaderamente le molestaba era que tenia a medio mundo mágico vigilándolo.

Él ya llevaba apenas dos días en Malfoy Manor y se podría decir que estaba a gusto debido a que nadie lo molestaba. Lucius y Narcissa se la pasaban más en el Ministerio que en casa, esa misma semana se realizaría su juicio y estaban con el papeleo debido a que estos tenían más cargos imputados, Draco pasaba las tardes en La Madriguera y él se quedaba las tardes leyendo en el estudio.

Ya entrada la noche Severus y Draco se encontraban ahí desde temprano, conversando y bebiendo Hidromiel cosa que el profesor no aceptaba mucho, él era mas hombre de Whiskey de Fuego pero debía dejar que su garganta reposara por más tiempo. Ambos hombres se encontraban en medio de una conversación un tanto interesante.

-¡Oh vamos padrino! ¿Solo dime que no te parece genial la idea?

-Dije que no Draco, deja la insolencia- dijo Snape sentado en un sillón con la vista en un libro que trataba de leer.

Draco bufó – ¡Eres tan difícil! Tu mismo me lo dijiste, es hasta lógico, me dijiste que querías comenzar de nuevo, hasta que dejarías tu casa en La Hilandera para mudarte a un mejor sitio.

-Exacto Draco. ¿Que tiene que ver eso con lo que me estas proponiendo?- preguntó levantando la vista.

-¡Mucho la verdad! Quieres comenzar de nuevo, yo sé que quieres cambiar… pues bueno, que mejor manera que comenzar por ti mismo en primer lugar.

-¿Y que es lo que eh estado intentando Draco? ¿Crees que es fácil para mi dejar que todos decidan apoyarme, estar conmigo y solo aceptarlo como si nada?- Dijo alzando la voz y mirándolo con reproche.

-Calma no te alteres, sé que es difícil para ti hacerlo pero igual lo haces y es admirable pero sabes que no me refiero a eso exactamente.

Snape en una milésima de segundo mostró una expresión de falsa duda.

-¡Oh sabes a que me refiero! Tenemos que darte una nueva imagen, reinventarte por completo.

-¡Draco por favor! Deja de hablar tonterias ¿Desde cuando a mi me importa eso de "la imagen"?

-Antes no tenía porque importarte dado que tenías otras prioridades pero ahora padrino que estas librado de todo ese horrendo pasado ¿no quieres salir? ¿Divertirte? ¿Conocer chicas? Si chicas Snape no me mires así mira que en Corazón de Bruja dice que eres… ¿como era? "El Héroe renegado que ellas siempre prefieren"- terminó de decir Draco con las manos al aire como si estuviera mostrando un gran cartel acompañado con una sonrisa.

Ahora fue el turno de Severus de bufar –estupideces- y volvió si mirada al libro.

Draco se le acercó – ¿solo piénsalo un minuto si?

Después de unos largos minutos Draco se dio por vencido dado que su padrino no dio respuesta y cuando iba camino a la puerta Severus decidió hablar.

-Lo haré Draco pero solo porque si en algo tienes razón es que me plantee a mi mismo cambiar, no creas que es por "conocer chicas" y si eh de hacerlo lo haremos bajo mis condiciones y términos.

-Con eso es suficiente- terminó de decir el rubio con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

A muchos kilómetros de ahí en una casa muy concurrida se hallaban cuatro chicos en una habitación conversando mientras bebían chocolate caliente.

-¿Estas segura de esto Hermione?- preguntó Harry Potter que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Completamente, ese era el plan si sobrevivíamos los iría a buscar y ya ven, gracias a Merlín seguimos vivos. Tengo que hacerlo.

-Herms sabes que te apoyaremos en esto- afirmó Ginny.

-Si es cierto, en lo que sea te ayudaremos- secundó Ron para después dar otro sorbo a su chocolate.

-Gracias chicos de verdad, son lo máximo- dijo la castaña.

-¿Y cuando piensas ir a buscarlos?- preguntó Harry.

-En dos días cuanto antes mejor, mañana les diré a los demás y prepararé todo para el viaje. Supongo que no me levará más de dos días.

-¿Herms no quieres que te acompañemos? Tal vez sea más rápida la búsqueda- dijo Ginny.

-Solo tengo que buscar en Canberra, ahí fue a donde los mandé reconozco que el sitio es grande y habrán bastantes odontólogos- dijo Hermione pensativa.

-Ahí esta, necesitaras ayuda. Nosotros iremos contigo- afirmó Harry.

-¿Están seguros?

-Por supuesto- dijeron los tres.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la familia Malfoy y Severus despertaron temprano y desayunaban juntos en la gran mesa.

-¿Lucius el juicio si se realizará mañana?- pregunto Severus después de dar un sorbo a su café.

-Así es- dijo un Lucius algo cansado –ya estamos hartos de ir todos los días al Ministerio, Kingsley sabe que estamos arrepentidos de todo el mal que hicimos pero igual no nos la esta poniendo fácil.

-Me lo imagine… hablando de eso tengo que ir a Hogwarts a buscar los recuerdos.

-Ah pero no será hoy- intervino Draco.

-¿Algún problema que vaya hoy al colegio Draco?

-Pues si, es que hoy quería que fuéramos al centro de Londres-

-¿Al centro de Londres? ¿Qué harán en el mundo muggle?- preguntó Narcissa.

-Cosas de hombres madre- contestó el rubio como una sonrisa.

-Entonces a mi me dirán ¿cierto?- preguntó Lucius con curiosidad.

-Mmm no, también es una sorpresa.

Lucius puso una expresión de duda a lo que Severus solo respondió rodando los ojos. El matrimonio Malfoy terminó de comer y se fueron a sus habitaciones para alistarse.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos a arreglar para irnos también- dijo Draco

-¿Por qué tan temprano? Apenas son las 7:30 de la mañana, vamos a comprar ropa no a ir a un salón de belleza- dijo Severus.

-Es que quiero pasar primero por La Madriguera.

-Pues ve tú, yo no voy a ir- dijo Snape algo molesto.

-Yo no te estoy obligando a ir pero creo que sería amable de tu parte ir aunque sea a saludar. La sra. Weasley y los chicos me preguntan siempre por ti y se supone que ellos te invitaron.

-No voy porque simplemente no me apetece.

-Ven conmigo solo hoy, por favor, no nos tardaremos mucho.

-Ok Draco Iremos pero será una visita rápida- dijo Snape parándose de la mesa –con permiso, te veo en media hora para irnos.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos en La Madriguera se encontraban reunidos en la sala después del desayuno, los chicos hablarían sobre el viaje, cuando en los jardines de la casa dos figuras altas hicieron aparición.

-¿Herms que esperamos, por qué no hablas?- preguntó la menor de los Weasley.

-Es que estoy esperando que Draco llegue, siempre suele llegar a esta hora- contestó la castaña.

Y de repente tocaron la puerta.

-¿Lo vez? Puntual como siempre- dijo la chica – ¡Yo abro!- y se dirigió a la puerta.

Hermione abrió la puerta y recibió a Draco con un abrazo.

-¡Draco! ¿Cómo estás?- saludó la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Bien Herms, vine con Severus.

Hermione vio al profesor y se puso algo nerviosa.

-Hola Profesor, ¿Cómo esta?- saludo con una pequeña sonrisa amable.

-Bien Granger- dijo el profesor observando a su alumna. La chica ya no era aquella chiquilla sedienta de conocimiento, había pasado por una guerra y su cara, expresión y ojos lo demostraban.

-Genial, pasen adelante- Snape pasó a la sala donde todos lo saludaron y él trataba de ser lo mas amable posible; antes que Draco entrara Hermione lo agarro por el brazo y este se volteó.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?

-Ya me decidí, voy a ir a buscar a mis padres- dijo la castaña con timidez.

-Que gran noticia- dijo con una gran sonrisa -¿Cómo harás, por donde empezaras?

-Ven, entremos a la sala, ahí les explicaré todo.

Todos se sentaron menos Severus que decidió quedarse parado en una esquina de la sala. Hermione se puso de pies y empezó a hablar. Decidió contarles desde el principio para que entendieran. Les dijo que antes de la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes ella suplantó los recuerdos de sus padres y les hizo pensar que eran otras personas, que eran una pareja sin hijos que se estaba mudando a Australia. El plan era buscarlos y devolverles sus recuerdos si ella legaba a sobrevivir y así lo haría.

Todos escuchaban atentos la historia, solo Harry, Ginny, Ron y Draco lo sabían. Severus aunque nunca lo admitiría escuchó a la castaña y reconoció que la chica tuvo que haber sufrido bastante alejando a sus padres por su propio bien. Sin querer admiró eso en ella, ese sacrificio le demostró cuan valiente se puede ser por un ser querido.

Hermione dijo que al día siguiente partiría a buscar a sus padres y ahí Harry, Ron y Ginny se unieron a hablar con ella, les participaron a los demás que irían los cuatro para agilizar mas las cosas. La sra. Weasley no estaba muy segura de mandar a sus hijos o por lo menos no a Ginny pero terminó entendiendo que sería mejor dado que entre los cuatro lo harían rápido.

Cuando finalizó la reunión Draco se le acercó a la castaña.

-Hey suerte con la busqueda. Me escribes como les va, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias Draco, tranquilo que lo haré y tu me escribes como resulta el juicio de tus padres.

-Dalo por hecho. Bueno Herms nosotros tenemos que irnos, hoy no voy a poder quedarme, Severus y yo tenemos que hacer cosas importantes en Londres- dijo con algo de misterio.

-¿Importantes?- preguntó la chica con extrañeza.

-Si, será una sorpresa- dijo el rubio guiñándole el ojo.

-De acuerdo- rió la castaña.

Severus y Draco se despidieron y partieron a Londres muggle. Por otro lado Hermione y los chicos terminaron de arreglar los últimos detalles del viaje que realizarían al día siguiente.

Continuará…

Reviews?


	4. Hogar Dulce Hogar

**Ladies! Cuanto tiempo… Aquí con otro Capítulo de Pedazo de Luna. No ha sido fácil, las musas se van y precisamente cuando regresan estoy full con los estudios pero por fin lo pude adelantar. Gracias a las que lo siguen sus respuestas de verdad me motivan.**

**Alexza Snape**** : si bueno esa Draco todo un loquillo jajaja. Tendremos que esperar a ver qué tal quedo Severus y Herms con ayuda de sus amigos lo puede lograr. **

**YazminSnape**** : Severus siempre ha sido un bombón este como este, espero que este irresistible.**

**megumisakura****: Bienvenida! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

**Ahora lo de siempre… nada me pertenece. Todo es de JK. Rowling. Bueno lo mío es la trama nada más! Sin más... ¡A leer!**

**Hogar Dulce Hogar.**

Cuatro personas se encontraban en medio de una plaza muy concurrida en Camberra. Habían aparecido allí hace dos horas; discutían un plan, una búsqueda que no sabían cuanto le tomaría… ¿una hora? ¿Quizás cinco? Realmente esperaban menos, tenían dos largas horas descartando lugares y personas...

-Vaya este lugar sí que es brillante- menciono Ron admirando la plaza, estaban sentados en un café muggle que quedaba al aire libre.

-Ron concéntrate- reprendió su amigo ojiverde.

-Bien, en lo que seguíamos- continuó Hermione viéndolos seriamente y volviendo su vista a un mapa de la ciudad que tenían desplegado en la mesa- estos lugares fueron descartados; gracias a la intervención de Ginny "tomando prestado" el directorio de la cafetería- miro divertida a la mencionada que alzaba el objeto como si fuera un premio- los odontólogos en la ciudad eran estos ¿cierto? Pues… hemos llamado a cada centro de la zona y el que se acerca más es este- dijo señalando un punto del mapa- acá es donde iremos.

-Perfecto Herms… ahora, tenemos que trabajar rápido ya esta anocheciendo aquí y en cualquier momento saldrán- .

-Así es Harry, lo mejor es marcharnos hasta allá, haremos aparición conjunta.

-¡Un momento! ¿No se les olvida algo?- pegunto la pequeña Weasley y ante la cara de confusión de los otros, prosiguió- ¿no recuerdan el plan? Ustedes tienen que ir hasta Inglaterra para arreglar la casa de Herms mientras nosotras los llevamos.

-Cierto… aquí está la dirección chicos- dijo la castaña sacando un pequeño papelito y dándoselo - váyanse de una vez, arreglen todo y máximo denos veinte minutos.

-De acuerdo Herms, dense prisa, andando Ron- dijo Harry levantándose de la silla y desapareciéndose seguido de su amigo.

.

.

.

-Bueno manos a la obra compadre- dijo Ron observando con pesar el interior de la casa de Hermione, ya tenía capas de polvo y una que otras telarañas.

-Tranquilo amigo, somos magos recuerdas podemos arreglar este lugar en menos de cinco minutos- dijo el ojiverde optimista.

Pues le llevo a ambos limpiar en 15 minutos, al parecer seguían teniendo dificultades con los hechizos domésticos, esto les recordó el vergonzoso episodio de limpieza en la casa de los Black. Luego de tener toda la casa en orden y hacerla ver como si nunca estuvo deshabitada por meses, se sentaron a descansar y a esperar que Ginny y Hermione aparecieran.

-Espero que Herms pueda ser feliz con la compañía de sus padres nuevamente- dijo Harry.

-Si yo también...-

-¿No la has visto últimamente distraída?-

-La verdad no compadre, ¿crees que podamos conseguir algo de comer aquí? Me imagino que lo hechizos de mantenimiento de Herms funcionaron.

Harry solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco mientras sonreía, Ron nunca cambiaría. De repente un estruendo los sorprendió a ambos que los obligo a sacar sus varitas.

-¡No se queden ahí, Ayuden!- dijo una Ginny agitada mientras sostenía a la madre de Hermione. Harry rápidamente la cargo en brazos. Y otro estruendo se escucho cuando la castaña aparecía con su padre y lo dejaba acostado con dificultad en el sillón.

-Listo chicos hay que llevarlos hasta arriba- dijo Hermione recuperando el aliento.

-¿Pero qué demonios ah ocurrido?- dijo Ron sorprendido.

-Larga historia, después hablamos- la castaña saco su varita e hizo levitar a su padre- llevémoslo a la recamara.

Los cuatro subieron y Ginny junto Hermione los dejaron recostados en la cama.

-Gin, el equipaje por favor.

La mencionada saco del bolsillo de su abrigo el equipaje y los agrando, con un movimiento de varita las maletas se abrieron y se ordenaron en su sitio.

-¿Ahora qué Herms?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Si quieren bajen, yo necesito concentrarme y devolverles sus recuerdos, no creo que me tome mucho tiempo tampoco.

Los tres asintieron y dejaron a Hermione en la habitación, se dirigieron a la cocina y se tomaron la libertad de comer unos sándwiches.

-Bien Ginny ¿qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Harry para después darle un mordisco al pan.

-Bien... llegamos y efectivamente ya estaban por salir, quisimos seguirlos, ellos se fueron caminando ya que su casa quedaba a dos cuadras. Nos desilusionamos y entramos sin que se diesen cuenta, pero... Sin querer tropecé con algo e hice un estruendo grande, obviamente los padres de Herms se asustaron pensado que había sido un ladrón. Herms me dijo que subiera a sus habitaciones y tomara todo lo necesario.

-Yg emtogcez?- hablo Ron con el sándwich en la boca, ganandose una mirada reprobatoria de los otros dos.

-Pues así lo hice y cuando baje vi que Herms ya no estaba desilusionada y sus padres estaban inconscientes, me dijo que tomara a su madre y apareciera aquí. Y pues lo demás ya lo saben.

-Wow, que anécdota- se rio Harry.

Minutos después venia Hermione bajando de la habitación con una mirada distraída.

-¿Que sucede Herms?- pregunto Ginny.

-Hice lo que pude, les devolví sus memorias incluyendo también la explicación sobre la guerra para evitar esa laarga charla y les puse sus pijamas. Ya va a ser mediodía acá solo les dejare una nota diciendo que vendré en la tarde a visitarlos.

-Muy bien Herms, misión cumplida-dijo Harry sonriendo-¿quieres un Sándwich?

-Si por favor- pidió la castaña devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Terminaron de comer y regresaron a la madriguera, ahí el resto de los Weasley's les interrogaron a más no poder sobre los detalles, tiempo después la castaña subió con Ginny hasta su habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un ruido se escuchaba en una de las tantas habitaciones de Malfoy Manor, dos magos mantenían una discusión; ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir?- pregunto el mago con ojos grises.

-Ya te dije que no Draco, tengo que ir a resolver unos asuntos- respondió su padrino mientras se abrochaba una camisa de vestir de color gris plomo.

-A papá le gustará saber que estarás ahí apoyándolo- insistió Draco.

-Lucius sabe perfectamente que yo lo apoyo, estando o no presente en el juicio, además tu y yo sabemos que quedaran absueltos- continuó hablando a la par que se colocaba una elegante y delgada corbata negra.

-Tú lo que no quieres es que te vean aún ¿cierto?- dijo divertido- No entiendo el porqué si te ves genial.

Severus vio al chico a través del espejo con los ojos entrecerrados- si no fueras mi ahijado te cocería de punta de crucios pequeño insolente, mejor vete ya que el juicio está por comenzar.

-De acuerdo me voy, espero verte en la tarde, presiento que mis padres darán una reunión hoy.

-No me extrañaría…- dijo para si Snape luego de que Draco cerrara la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

La pequeña Weasley se encontraba junto a su amiga ordenando la habitación de ambas, órdenes estrictas de Molly. Ella notaba que Hermione estaba últimamente distraída, quería ayudar pero no habían tenido mucho tiempo para conversar y decidió que este era el momento de charla de chicas.

-Herms... ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?-

-¿A qué te refieres Ginny?- pregunto la castaña mientras doblaba unas ropas al estilo muggle.

-Es que durante los últimos días has estado distraída, ¿te sucede algo?

Hermione puso a un lado sus ropas y fijo su mirada en su amiga. -Gin... Lo que ha pasado durante estos meses ha sido tan... Irreal, me refiero a que la guerra, los juicios pendientes, la búsqueda de mis padres... Necesito un descanso mental y aparte quiero pensar bien acerca de mi futuro, si continuare en Hogwarts o si buscare empleo...- la castaña ya estaba casi hiperventilando de tan solo pensar en todo lo que albergaba su cabeza.

-Wow, alto. Herms has pausa, vas muy rápido, no tienes por qué estar tan apurada o agobiada por esas cosas, si, son importantes pero creo que mas importante es tu salud mental… La guerra ha terminado y el psicótico de Voldemort ha desaparecido, tomate las cosas con calma y poco a poco.

-Creo que tienes algo de razón Gin... Pero ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

-Primero lo primero amiga, tus padres. Pasa tiempo con ellos, recupera todo lo que perdiste por haberlos mandado tan lejos de ti.

-Si… Precisamente de eso quería hablarles a todos, quiero quedarme con ellos durante un tiempo, sería más o menos un mes para despejarme un poco, disfrutar con ellos y luego regresar al mundo mágico.

-¿Ves? Así me gusta. Poco a poco, luego de que regreses nos encargamos del futuro porque yo también tengo que regresar a Hogwarts a cursar mi último año.

-Bien Gin, entonces terminare de arreglar mis cosas y luego supongo que nos despediremos.

-Si Herms... Ven te ayudo con eso.

.

.

.

.

.

-Y bien Señor Snape, ¿qué me dice?- pregunto un hombre bajito y rechoncho que estaba acompañado de su esposa igualmente rechoncha.

-La verdad me agrada Sr. Lawer, está ubicada en el centro de Chelsea y eso me gusta.

-Si es muy provechoso, no hay mucho tráfico hasta King Cross y está relativamente cerca del callejon Diagon.

-Perfecto, entonces ¿prefiere el pago en Galeones o Libras?

-Galeones si no es molestia, mi señora y yo nos mudaremos a Hosgmeade, usted sabe aprovecharemos que ya todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Sí, supongo…-respondió distraídamente mientras firmaba un Cheque del Banco de Gringots.

-Por cierto, muchas gracias por lo que hizo en la guerra Sr. Snape muy valiente de su parte- hablo la Sra. Lawer con una sonrisa amable.

Snape se tenso un poco, no le gustaba que le dijeran valiente ni nada por el estilo, el solo fue un peón mas en esa maldita guerra. Forzó una sonrisa y le entrego el cheque a los Lawer.

-Bien Sr. Snape la casa es toda suya- dijo el hombrecillo apareciendo unos pergaminos y entregándoselos al profesor y estrechándole la mano.

-Gracias, un placer hacer negocios.

El matrimonio desapareció de la casa y Severus se quedo en medio de la vacía sala observándola, la residencia quedaba en medio del barrio de Chelsea, poseía dos habitaciones y un estudio, un baño para visitas, una cómoda sala, una cocina y lo más importante un anexo que bien podía utilizar de laboratorio. Si iba a empezar desde cero lo haría bien. Se desaceria de la pocilga en la calle La Hilandera y viviría allí. No le agradaba seguir de arrimado con los Malfoys.

Se dirigió hasta la mansión y decidió esperar a la aristócrata familia suponía que al menos celebraría con ellos el triunfo del juicio, luego empacaría sus cosas y se iría hasta tu nuevo departamento. De ahora en adelante comenzaría una vida sin presión de nadie, viviría y trabajaría por y para sí.

**Bueno, bueno hasta acá llegamos… Reviews? Por favor no sean tímidas **


	5. Decisiones

**Ajaaam! ¡Sorpresa! Otro capítulo en el día de hoy. Era lo más justo para ustedes. Necesita adelantarlo ya que falta otro capítulo para lo bueno jejeje… ya saben nada mío (solo la trama) y todo de Rowling.**

**A LEER!**

**Decisiones****.**

_Querido Draco:_

_Supongo que cuando leas esta carta ya el juicio de tus padres habrá finalizado por lo tanto, ¡Felicidades!_

_Ahorita estoy en casa de mis padres, decidí quedarme unos días con ellos para compensar tanto tiempo separados. Antes de irme Ginny me comento que tu padres realizarían una reunión para celebrar y que todos los miembros reconocidos de la guerra estaban invitados (no pude dejar de sorprenderme por esto). _

_La verdad me hubiese encantado estar allá y compartir con todos ustedes. Me despido hurón… Ah por cierto mándale saludos al profesor Snape, espero que este del todo recuperado._

_P.D: Escríbeme ingrato, ni una carta desde que partí hacia Australia._

_Con Cariño, Hermione_

-¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación Draco?- pregunto un Snape con un paño a la cintura y mojado saliendo del baño.

-¡Ahhh padrino tapate!- dijo es rubio divertido fingiendo vergüenza.

-Estas en mi territorio mocoso, ¿por qué no estás abajo con los invitados?

-Es que me llego una carta de Hermione y como el único sitio tranquilo en la mansión es aquí preferí leerla en tu territorio.

-¿Una carta de Granger? ¿Acaso no viene?- pregunto Snape en un arranque curioso aunque Draco no se dio cuenta de ello.

-No, me dijo que estará unos días en casa de sus padres y partió precisamente hoy. Ah por cierto te mando saludos y espera que ya estés recuperado.

Snape lo único que hizo fue levantar una ceja mientras se colocaba un elegante pantalón de vestir negro y unas calcetas del mismo color.

-¿Quieres mandarle a decir algo?- dijo el rubio caminando hacia en pequeño escritorio del cuarto tomando un pergamino y pluma para contestar.

-No Draco, si quiero utilizarte de lechuza te aviso- respondió sacando del armario una camisa de vestir verde botella.

-Como quieras...- escribió en el pergamino y la doblo- voy a mandar esto y luego bajare a beberme un buen trago de whisky, te espero abajo.

.

.

.

.

Severus termino de arreglarse y bajo a la recepción, no quería salir del todo, estaba más que seguro que todas las miradas de los insolentes metiches estarían sobre él, maldita sea el momento en que se dejo engatusar por su ahijado de cambiar de apariencia; tomo aire y se juro a si mismo aturdir al primer que osara a fotografiarlo.

-¡Severus Amigo, Acércate y dame un abrazo!- lo recibió Lucius Malfoy efusivamente cuando lo vio.

Si no hubiese sido porque Lucius lo llamo por su nombre los invitados no se hubiesen percatado de que era él, con una gélida mirada los observo a todos que tenían caras de estúpidos. Camino elegantemente hacia su amigo y lo abrazo dándose palmadas, se dirigió hacia Narcissa y le dio un beso en la mejilla y también la abrazo, demostrándoles a ambos cuan contento estaba por ellos. Y deseo que su jodido juicio fuera mañana mismo y librarse de todo y de todos.

Los demás salieron de su asombro y trataron de seguir en lo suyo pero Snape aún podía sentir una que otra mirada.

Fue hacia la mesa de tragos y se consiguió con Draco, sirviendo un poco de Whisky le hablo.

-Felicidades mocoso ahora soy su mono de circo- dijo observando a los periodistas que lo observaban acechadoramente.

-¿Qué demonios es un circo?- respondió divertido.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco y se giro a observa el ambiente, era alegre, Lucius y Narcissa si que se esforzaron, bueno los elfos, aun no salía de su asombro de ver los invitados, muchos de ellos jamás tuvieron trato con los Malfoys, bien estaban arrepentidos y querían arreglar las cosas o bien eso era lo que querían aparentar.

-Ay no, ahí viene el clan zanahoria- comento el hombre con fastidio.

-Cálmate hombre solo quieren saludar- respondió el rubio ganándose un gruñido de Snape.

-¡Oh Severus, Mírate! Estas tan…- comento Weasley buscando la palabra correcta.

-Guapo…- completo Ginny ganándose una mirada sorprendida por todos y una desaprobatoria de Harry.

Snape lo que hizo fue levantar una ceja con sorpresa por el atrevimiento de esa chiquilla.

-¿Qué? No dije nada malo...- termino de decir cuando recibió un codazo de Ron.

Y así paso la noche, Snape saludando a los conocidos como los profesores de Hogwarts, aurores y Kingsley aunque con este discutió detalles del juicio, y tenía que admitir que rehuía de los fotógrafos. Cuando dieron las 11 de la noche, Lucius se acerco a él acompañado de una joven, atractiva admitió.

-Severus te presento a Karol, una prima segunda. Esta chica estaba desesperada por conocerte.

-Severus un placer- dijo mirándolo con picardía, era muy bonita, era de tez blanca y con un cabello brillante y tan oscuro como el suyo.

-El placer es mío- respondió caballerosamente dándole la mano.

Bastaba decir que Lucius estaba más que complacido con el trato de ambos. Severus se dio cuenta que la chica era un tanto básica pero linda y con ella podía mantener una conversación decente al menos.

La fiesta se estaba terminando y Snape junto a Draco acompañaron a Karol a la entrada para despedirla. Karol se despidió con un abrazo de Draco y a Severus le dio un beso cerca muy cerca de sus labios, el hombre no pudo dejar de sorprenderse, pero lo disimuló bien. El rubio observo perfectamente la escena.

-¿Y decías que no estabas interesado en chicas padrino?- Comento mientras se despedía con la mano.

-¿De qué carajo hablas hurón? No puedo tener un buen trato con alguien porque ya estas declarando cosas que no son.

Draco rio- pero si yo no eh declarado nada, y esa es la cosa tu nunca has tenido buen trato con nadie, al menos no con una recién conocida. Y además, casi te come por la boca. Mira admito que la prima es bonita pero hasta ahí, no le veo contigo.

-Draco cállate, no sabes de lo que hablas, yo no tengo intenciones con nadie.

-Bueno eso díselo a mi padre que por lo visto le fascino su acercamiento.

-Buenas noches Draco- dijo secamente Severus partiendo a la que sería su habitación por última vez.

.

.

.

.

Hermione se encontraba en su cama durmiendo plácidamente cuando escucho un repiqueteo en su ventana, no quería despertarse pero entonces el sonido aumento duplicando el ruido, arrugando los ojos y resoplando se desperezo y fue hasta la ventana, corrió las cortinas chocando con la fuerte luz, abrió el cerrojo y dos lechuzas aparecieron, ambas con un sobre cada una, las reconoció al instante una de Draco y otra de Ginny. Les dio unos dulces a cada una y las despacho, se sentó en su cama y aun bostezando leyó una por una.

_Querida Herms: _

_Gracias por tus buenos deseos. De Verdad desearía que estuvieras aquí, estoy muy feliz porque mis padres se libraron de esta. Con respecto a los tuyos estoy contento con que los hayas encontrado. Snape está mucho mejor, tranquila. Ah por cierto lamento no haber escrito, prometo hacerlo a menudo durante el tiempo que estés con tus padres. _

_Con cariño, Draco._

Desdoblo la siguiente carta y leyó.

_Herms! En que mal momento te has ido del mundo mágico, amiga ayer te perdiste de una gran fiesta. Había muchos invitados, los Malfoys (por increíble que parezca) han estado muy amables, fueron grandes anfitriones. ¡Y por si fuera poco! No me lo vas a creer… Snape... Merlín Snape! Esta hecho otro. No te lo voy a describir porque tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos, está mucho más saludable, ¡CREEME! Amiga espero que no me mates por echarte toda la fiesta en cara pero tenía que decírtelo ya que no recibirás el correo durante tu estadía allá. _

_Cuídate y disfruta con tus padres._

_P.D: Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas en lo que llegues, ah Harry y Ron te mandan abrazos._

Hermione luego de leer ambas cartas estaba más desconcertada que antes, ¿a qué demonios se refería Ginny con que Snape parecía otro? ¿De qué quería hablar con ella personalmente Ginny?

Guardando las cartas se dirigió al baño y se alisto, dejaría las dudas para después, ahora lo que realmente importaban eran sus padres.

En unos minutos bajo hasta la cocina a comer, ahí se encontró con su madre cocinando y su padre tomando café en la mesa mientras leía el diario.

-Mamá, papá buenos días- los saludo con una genuina sonrisa.

-Buenos días cariño, en la mesa hay tostadas-

-Buenos días pequeña- saludo su padre dándole un beso en la frente.

-Y bien ¿qué haremos hoy?...

.

.

.

.

Severus estaba recostado en su cama en la que era su nueva habitación. Descansaba luego de haber llevado todas sus pertenencias importantes de la hilandera, libros, pociones, utensilios e ingredientes... Ya el estudio lo había acondicionado con los grandes temarios. Y el anexo que utilizaría de laboratorio estaba abastecido. Terminaría de arreglar su armario y posteriormente partiría hacia Hogwarts, tenía cosas importantes que hablar con Minerva.

.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo que no estás seguro si continuaras en el magisterio?

-Así es Minerva, como lo escuchas. Llevo ya casi 18 años dándole clases a mocosos, nunca me ha gustado y eso no es un secreto para ti.

-Severus te pido que por favor reconsideres esa decisión. No puedes dejarme sola… no ahora. Necesito a mi profesor de pociones más que nunca.

-Qué curioso… ahora me necesitas y hace semanas me echabas de Hogwarts a punta de hechizos.

-¡Ah NO! No me vengas con esas patrañas ahora. Se supone que este tema ya lo hablamos y lo superamos… no me evadas Severus.

-Me pedias que reconsidere mi decisión… yo te pido que entiendas, al fin soy libre. ¿Y quieres seguir condenándome a estas cuatro paredes al igual que Albus?

-Está bien... no te obligaré a nada, pero no abandones Hogwarts.

-Te contradices Minerva…- dijo en un tono cansado.

-Veras… dada las circunstancias, eh decidido que los alumnos de séptimo, re-cursaran el año. Será opcional, los que quieran podrán hacerlo pero no será el año como tal sino un semestre. Tendrán tutores y les darán clases avanzadas.

-Miner…

-Para no presionarlos - lo interrumpió la directora- teniendo consideración con ellos. Cada uno vera tres materias. Ellos podrán elegir entre todas las cátedras solo tres. Estas serán las que los ayude a sus estudios superiores.

-Ya te dije… no me voy a esclavizar a este castillo de nuevo.

-Escucha por favor… si no quieres vivir en el castillo de acuerdo. Te irás al final del día. Y no tendrás todos los años solo el ultimo. Te lo ruego Severus esos chicos necesitan salir egresados de las manos de un buen profesor. Es más si quieres modifico los horarios de pociones y las pongo en las mañanas. Solo vendrías tres veces a la semana-

Severus desde su asiento se tapo la cara con ambas manos pensando. De verdad quería salir del magisterio y dedicarse solo a realizar pociones. Pero debía admitir que le incomodaba dejar a Minerva a la deriva y que su propuesta era decente y aceptable.

Se descubrió la cara -De acuerdo Minerva… como cosa inusual ganas… acepto, solo 3 veces a la semana en la mañana. Y solo durante el semestre de Séptimo, luego de eso me largo.

-Te lo agradezco Severus, no sabes cuánto-

-¿Quién se encargará de los otros cursos?

-Ni idea… a penas y te convencí de que me ayudaras con el último curso. Supongo que tengo hasta Septiembre para buscarte reemplazo- dijo con reproche.

Severus alzo su ceja –Suerte entonces, adiós Minerva.- se levanto y abrocho el botón del medio de su blazer.

La directora se levanto de su asiento y fue hasta él y lo abrazo a los que Severus se tensó, no estaba acostumbrado a esos afectos. Se separó de él –Me contenta verte cambiado, no solo físicamente- se le escapó una sonrisa a McGonagall- sino que seas tú el único dueño de tu vida, el está orgulloso de ti- dijo observando el cuadro con melancolía de Dumbledore que dormía -Suerte para ti también Severus. Espero verte más seguido.

**Cha cha chaaaam! Con que Severus quiere dedicarse solo a las pociones. ¿Nadie se lo esperaba o sí? Pobre Hermione es la única que no ha visto al Profesor, esperen… ¡nosotras tampoco! Tengamos paciencia ;) **

**Dejen Reviews mis amores, no saben cuánto me ayudan! Saludos besos y abrazos!**


End file.
